Noticia
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: "¡Ya me dijeron que se ha portado mal en el hospital! Es un paciente, sensei, hágale caso a los doctores. Debe de cuidarse, debe de conocer a alguien..." Drabble.


~[[-O-]]~

* * *

-Ya me contaron como se ha portado.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta con fuerza ignorando los regaños de algún enfermero del pasillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te fue con el chisme?

-Es increíble, ¡Ya no es un niño!

-Hum, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡No se haga! -Le apuntó amenazante con el dedo, se veía bastante graciosa.

-Estás en pijama.

-Eso ya lo sé –caminó con pasos fuertes hasta un lado de su camilla. –me despertaron a las dos de la mañana para darme la queja de que "Hokage sama no quería tomarse su medicamento".

Le miró furiosa.

Le miró furiosa con ojeras.

-Seguro fue el enfermero con enormes dientes… - masculló entre dientes el Rokudaime de la aldea.

-No ha tomado su medicamento desde hace dos días, es necesario suministrarle el suero pues necesita de él.

Sakura pinchó sin cuidado la muñeca de Kakashi.

-Auch…

-¿Ahora si se queja?

Ironizó.

Se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?

Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Cállese – la chica bostezó.

-Hum, siento que te despertaran…

Sakura volvió a bostezar. –Usted debería cuidarse más.

-He tenido mucho trabajo.

-Esa no es excusa, ya me dijeron que no se ha alimentado bien – lo miró – Es el Rokudaime, debe de cuidarse.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio.

-Sigo llevando el mismo estilo de vida que antes, pero el Rokudaime les importa ¿no? – comentó con ligero tono cómico.

Sakura se acomodó en la incómoda silla.

-Yo lo he regañado desde antes, sensei. – le recordó.

Ella le sonrió.

Kakashi guardó silenció unos minutos.

-Estoy embarazada.

Lo soltó. De golpe y sin plática introductoria.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo casi dos meses, estaba muy nerviosa sobre cómo decirle –se ruborizó un poco – Sasuke y yo estamos muy felices con la noticia.

Kakashi calló por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué estabas nerviosa?

-No lo sé – Sakura rio. –Ahora tendrá una sobrina o sobrino, debe de cuidarse más sensei. – le comentó revisando sus signos vitales, el suero y todo lo demás.

Kakashi separó sus labios dispuesto a hablar un tanto indeciso.

-Yo… me alegro, Sakura chan. Me alegro mucho.

Y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le regalaba en la infancia con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenía mascara, entonces Sakura prestó atención a sus labios.

-Muchas gracias, sensei. He administrado todo lo que usted debería de haber recibido antes, me voy a casa sensei. Que descanse, cuídese.

Con otro ademán de despedida por parte de Kakashi, ella se marchó.

En cuanto dejó de escuchar los pasos de los zapatos de Sakura por el pasillo echó un gran suspiro y se dejó resbalar por el respaldo de la camilla.

-Esto apesta.-dijo Kakashi cubriendo su cara con las palmas de sus manos.

Él llevó una de sus manos a su cabello. Después a su corazón.

-Esto realmente apesta…

Sakura dejó la puerta del hospital tras de sí. Estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, había visto al Rokudaime sin mascara en un par de ocasiones anteriores y honestamente la emoción por el misterio de su rostro ya había desaparecido, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto sonreír sin esa tela sobre su cara.

Cuando era niña veía a sus sensei sonreír con sus ojos continuamente, siempre se preguntaba cómo sería la curvatura que se formaba en los labios de su maestro y hoy lo descubrió. Sin embargo ¿era esa una sonrisa de tristeza? Sus ojos decían algo que en su boca no concordaba.

Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos con el paso de los años en esa sonrisa pero sus labios delataban algo distinto.

Sakura se descalzó al llegar a casa, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y subió a su cuarto. Estaba el hogar un poco solitario.

Justo después de ponerse el pijama a Sakura le surgió una duda. ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ese hombre con tristeza en su ser?

Y entonces de golpe le surgió otra pregunta.

¿Por qué el Rokudaime se encontraba triste?

Y así, de golpe, se levantó de la cama cavilando un poco.

¿Por qué se pondría triste del embarazo?

-¡Kakashi sensei es tan raro!

Y se dejó caer en la cama queriendo no pensar más en eso. Queriendo no desear pensar más en eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí un breve drabble, espero les haya gustado. Les mando un saludo al lector que ahora mismo lee éstas líneas, ¡Un abrazo también! (por cierto, que pésimo título, ¿verdad? Pff)

 _19 de mayo de 2016_


End file.
